Baller LE LWB
|variants = Baller LE LWB (Armored) |related = Baller LE Baller LE (Armored) Huntley Sport Huntley |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade White 2 (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade White 2 |carcols = |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = baller4 |handlingname = BALLER4 |textlabelname = BALLER4 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Gallivanter Baller LE LWB is a luxury four-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. __TOC__ Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Baller LE LWB is a L'imited '''E'dition version of the Baller (second generation), with an even 'L'onger 'W'heel 'B'ase (LWB), evidenced by the rear door window's length compared to the standard models. It features an updated frontal and rear fascia, with new grilles. It is now based on the same vehicle as the Baller LE. The LWB also shares similarities to the Autobiography 2013 Range Rover LWB in the side profiling. Overall, it essentially a long-wheel base variant of the original Baller LE, where the rear doors have now been lengthened and therefore the wheelbase is extended. In the side profiling, only one notable adjustment has been made; the original chrome-finished body-line piece that begins with a rectangular shape behind the front fender is now carbon-fibre, bearing the black stripe pattern, however the three drawing lines found on the chrome rectangular shape still remain on the carbon fibre replacement. The alloy wheels are now resprayed to black by default, featuring unique 10 spoke wheels rims which are split into 2-blade forks, totaling in 20 separated spokes. The wheels are finished with a chrome lining around the edge, and 5 bolts are fitted in the center. Red-brake disks are found replacing the original gray disks. Compared with the enhanced version interior of the second generation Baller, the only default adjustment is the colour of the dashboard clock components, which are now white. The trim of the entire dash, seats and interior door panels can be recolored to the player's desire at Los Santos Customs. The interior door panels are now extended to fit the new extended wheelbase properties. Seating is placed further back giving extra space inside. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Baller LE LWB is on par with the Baller LE, if not lower in performance terms. The acceleration rate has slightly lowered due to the excess weight added with the lengthened chassis, and the longer wheel base means the handling and cornering can be very slack, and oversteer is very notable. Braking is similar to the LE Armored. Traction becomes much worse due to the weight, and the AWD is the only thing helping the vehicle set off on road properly. The engine remains the same, which could be an issue, considering a more powerful engine would be required to pull a larger vehicle. Though the engine model doesn't feature any manifolds, the engine cover displays what appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, fitted in a front engine, all wheel drive layout, longitudinally. The engine sound is now slightly higher pitched, smoother, and of higher performance. It is similar to that of a high-revving V8, or low-revving, flatplane V10 with silencers. According to the website, the vehicle holds the exact same performance properties as the standard Baller LE, being powered by a 530 bhp 5000cc V8 engine, accelerating from 0 to 60 mph in just 7 seconds. Its top speed is stated to be 160 mph, which, to say the vehicle is now longer and therefore heavier, is impressive. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery BallerLELWB-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The '''Baller LE LWB on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BallerLELWB-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Baller LE LWB on Legendary Motorsport. BallerLELWB-GTAV-ComparisonSide.png|Comparison between the Baller LE (front) and the Baller LE LWB (back). (Top view) Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $247,000. Trivia *The Rockstar Games Social Club and Legendary Motorsport websites both depict the Baller LE LWB in a colour it does not appear in stock condition. See Also *Baller - Standard variant. *Baller LE - shorter wheelbase variant. *Baller LE (Armored) - Shorter wheelbase armored variant. *Baller LE LWB (Armored) - armored variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:Luxury Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Gallivanter Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online